


Kuroken's Blowjob Adventure

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No actual blowfobs, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Kuroken's Blowjob Adventure

7-22-15

Prompt: KuroKen blowjobs

Pairing: KuroKen

Rating: Mature

AO3

“Kuro, what are you doing?” Kenma sounded even more uninterested than normal, an impressive feat in and of itself. Kuroo pouted at him from his place nestled between his knees.

“Blowjob?” he answered. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Later,” he said. Kuroo chuckled.

“No, for you,” he said, running his hands up and down Kenma’s thighs. Kenma’s fingers stalled, but he gathered himself and kept playing.

“Go ahead,” he mumbled. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Babe, I’m not competing for you with a  game, ” he grumbled. Kenma shrugged.

“Okay then,” he said, flopping onto his side. Kuroo grinned and crawled up next to him. Careful not to interrupt Kenma’s game, he draped his limbs around his boyfriend and buried his nose in his hair.

“You are so cute,” he squealed, tugging Kenma closer to himself.

“Okay,” Kenma answered.

 

Kuroo closed his eyes and breathed in the quiet and warmth that came with spending afternoons with Kenma.

  
  


“Kenma?” he prompted after a moment. Kenma hummed in response. “Do you love me?’

 

“What do you want, Kuro?” Kenma sounded tired, but not irritated.

 

“Affirmation.” Kenma stiffened at that and rolled so that he was facing Kuroo. Though he wouldn’t look Kuroo in the eye, he slid one hand up to rest on the side of his neck, resting their foreheads together.

 

“You have it,” he whispered. Kuroo grinned and pulled Kenma a little closer.

 

“i know,” he said, “in my head at least. But sometimes-”

 

“Your heart doesn’t agree.” Kuroo laughed through his nose and nodded.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” he said. Kenma sighed and opened his eyes at last.

 

“Your heart is stupid,” he said. “It should know by now that I’m going to take care of it.”

 

“You’ve had it long enough,” Kuroo agreed. Kenma smiled.

 

“Not as long as you’ve had mine,” he murmured. Kuroo grinned at that.

 

“You wanna bet?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“What would we bet on?” he asked, his voice making it very clear he was only humoring Kuroo.

 

“Loser has to train Lev for a month,” he answered.

 

“Fine, but how would we even measure it?” Kuroo paused. He hadn’t thought of that.

 

“We could ask our parents?” he suggested. Kenma made a face.

 

“My parents will just vote for you,” he said. “They think I’m a stunted moron who still hasn’t realized you like me.” Kuroo snorted at that.

 

“You made the first move!” he protested. “At dinner! They were there!”

 

“They’re almost as blunt as you,” Kenma agreed.”If we can’t come up with a good measurement, no bet.”

 

Kuroo sighed and stroked a thumb up and down the back of Kenma’s neck, considering.

 

“Blowjob?”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and shoved Kuroo off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
